


I'm fine, really (Hawaii Five-0 fanfic)

by lefty19



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Sickfic, Steve is a big cuddly octopus, Steve is too stubborn for his own good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefty19/pseuds/lefty19
Summary: In which Steve McGarrett gets sick, and refuses to admit it, because he's a SEAL, dammit, and SEALs don't get sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I had written this a while ago, but I just stumbled upon it, and decided to post it instead of doing my homework (because I'm a garbage student).
> 
> This may or may not have a part two, it all depends on the amount of people reading and/or the demand of a part two, haha. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, and thanks for reading :)

Alyssa was cleaning their house when the front door opened. She heard Danny’s voice almost instantly, and set down the towel she was using to wipe down the counter. She wiped her hands on her pants and walked into their entryway to find Danny bringing in a very tired and sick looking Steve.

 “I told you to go home earlier, and did you listen to me? No, because you never listen to me. Did you really think that I wasn’t going to pick up on you being sick? I’m a detective, I detect for a living, and I’m honestly very offended that you doubt my skills.” Danny nagged. “And even if I wasn’t a detective, I’m not an idiot, and I wouldn’t fall for your ‘I’m fine’ crap.”

“Is it possible for you to shut up for two seconds?” Steve snapped, stepping away from him and swaying on his feet.

“Yes it’s possible. What? You think I’m just some loudmouth who doesn’t know when to shut up?”

“That’s exactly what I think. Case in point.”

“I see you finally got him to come home.” Alyssa said, walking over to husband and placing a hand on his arm.

“No, I had to drag him home against his will. This idiot almost passed out.”

She sighed, shooting her husband a look that just _screamed_  ‘I-told-you-so’. “I told him he needed to stay home. He was up all night coughing.”

“Was not.” Steve grumbled, glaring at her briefly before going back to looking like he wanted to die.

She rolled her eyes, and mouthed ‘yes he was’ to Danny.

“I told you he’s an idiot.” Danny said.

“I’m married to him, I know he is.”

“I’m right here. I can hear you.”

“Yes, we know.  We can see you.” Danny said. “So you want me to drag him to bed for you?”

“Yes please.”

Danny nodded, and walked with him up the stairs. “Are you seriously going to still try and tell me you feel fine?”

“I am.”

“I’m carrying your grown ass up the stairs because you’re too sick to walk.”

“I can walk.” Steve grumbled.

“Yeah, I could tell by the way you face-planted getting out of the car.”

“I did not _face-plant_.”

“So the ground just needed a hug? Is that it? Have you even ever hugged anything? I don’t take you for the warm and cuddly type.” He grunted, “Look, as hilarious as it would be to watch you fall down the stairs, I don’t think Alyssa would be too happy with me for letting that happen.”

“Probably not.” He mumbled, grabbing onto the handrail to try and help Danny (in reality, he felt horrible and had no energy to walk, and being lightheaded wasn’t helping anything).

“I seriously can’t believe that you, big strong Army man-”

“- _Navy_.”

“-Whatever. Big strong _SEAL_ turned cop cannot walk himself up the stairs. How is your wife supposed to take care of you? She’s tiny, she’s not going to be able to support you, you giant.”

“Everybody is a giant compared to you.” “

Again with the short jokes. Is that all you’ve got, because it’s getting pretty old, babe. Be more creative next time.” Danny said, helping him into bed. “Okay, I’m going. Try not to die. Who else is going to crash helicopters into buildings?”

Alyssa walked upstairs with a cup of tea and opened the door.

“How’re you feeling?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” Steve croaked.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Danny said, nodding towards his pitiful looking partner. “Okay, I’ve gotta get back to the office. Feel better, Steve.”

“Thank you, Danny.” Alyssa sighed, hugging him.

“No problem.” Danny grinned, hugging her back. “If you need anything, you have my number.”

 

*

Turns out, Steve was a giant, cuddly octopus when he didn’t feel well. He still refused to admit he was sick and claimed he felt fine, even though he’d made no attempt to get out of bed so far. It was very rare for him to lie around and do nothing, and she was starting to realize that he was much sicker than she originally thought. He was currently lying (partially) on top of her, one arm wrapped around her abdomen, his head on her chest, his legs intertwined with hers, and the blanket over the both of them.

“Baby, I know you don’t feel well, why don’t you let me get up and get you some medicine.”

“I’m not sick.” He mumbled, groggy and sounding terribly congested.

“Mmhmm, so how do you explain this sudden need to be cuddled?”

“Maybe...maybe I just love you.” He said weakly.

“Yeah, that’s not it. You’ve never been one to cuddle.” She said, stroking his hair. She had to admit, she was loving this, since she was a cuddler and he was not (usually).

“We always cuddle.”

“I cuddle up to you, you never cuddle up to me.”

“Same d...di- _heh...EhhXTCHUH! *Snff*_ Same difference. _Ehhh....ehhXTCHUH! EhhXTCHUH! Heh....Hexxtcht! Nggxcht! Hehxxcht! *Snff*_ ”

“Bless you. It’s not, but I have to say I’m loving this.”

He chuckled, which turned into a coughing fit. “Good to know.”

“Geez, for not being sick, you sure sound terrible.”

“I’m not, you’re all just being paranoid.” He said, sniffling thickly. “And I will not take medicine on principle...I’m not sick, just a little tired.”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, you’re an _awful_ liar. Why don’t you just admit you don’t feel well and let me get you some medicine? You have a fever.”

“I feel fine.” He said, and then dissolved into a nasty sounding coughing fit.

“Get off of me, I’m getting you medicine.”

“Lyss-”

“-Don’t you fight me on this, Steven McGarret. You’re sick, I don’t care what you tell me, or how much you deny it.” She said, wriggling out from under him.

“No come back.” He whined, staring at her with the most betrayed expression on his face.

She sighed, smiling softly at him. “I don’t like seeing you this miserable.”

“I’m fine.” He sniffled, reaching out for her weakly. “Please come back.”

“Only if you let me take your temperature and give you medicine.” She said, cocking a brow and putting her hands on her hips.

He groaned, rolling on his back and staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t get sick. I’m fine.”

“Prove it and let me take your temperature.”

“It will prove that you’re entirely overreacting and that I’m fine to go back to work.”

She giggled lightly at how pitiful he looked, yet how adamant he was that he was fine. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. His face was completely drained of any color, aside from his flushed cheeks and red nose. Dark circles were under his eyes, and she wondered how long he'd been feeling under the weather.

“Yeah, okay, but if it’s anything other than normal, you’re taking medicine, got it?” He nodded, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Alyssa located the thermometer and medicine, and then walked back into their room. She stuck the thermometer in his ear, humming impatiently under her breath as she waited for it to beep. Finally, it did.

“One oh one even.” She said, putting a hand on his burning cheek. He stared at her through half-open eyelids. “So are you ready to drop this pitiful, terribly executed, tough guy act you’re putting on? Because it’s so obvious that you’re sick. I get that you’re a SEAL and all, but even you’re not invincible.”

He groaned, coughing into the blankets. “Fine. Give me medicine, I don’t care.”

She grinned, and handed him two pills, some water, and then walked to their dresser and fished out a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt for him to change into.

“You okay to change, or do you need me to dress you?”

“M’fine.” He mumbled after he’d taken the medicine. She tossed them to him, and he changed as quickly as he could (which was not very fast). “Okay, I took your stupid medicine, let you take my temperature and changed. Now will you please get back here? Because I want you.”

She chuckled. “You’re so cute, all miserable and stuff.”

He rolled his eyes as she climbed into bed next to him. Steve immediately latched onto her, and sighed in relief. He refused to admit it (because admitting it meant he was admitting weakness), but he felt terrible, and it made him anxious to be away from Alyssa for any length of time. He felt like he was on the verge of a panicking the entire time he was at work, she comforted him.

Alyssa ran her hands through his hair, and began rubbing his scalp, something she knew soothed him. He hummed in contentment, closing his eyes as he felt himself drifting into a drug-induced sleep.

He woke up hours later, his head feeling like it had been stuffed with cotton.

“Good evening, my cuddly octopus. How do you feel?”

“Octo...huh?” He frowned in confusion, closing his eyes again. He felt too fuzzy to keep up with her train of thought.

She chuckled. “Octopus....never mind.”

“Oh.” He mumbled.

“How do you feel?” She repeated.

“I’m okay.”

She sighed in frustration. “How am I supposed to help you feel better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong and what’s bothering you?”

“I guess, um...my…throat-uh hurts...and…um…so does my...head?” He said reluctantly.

“Is that a question?” She chuckled.

“Yes.” He said, irritation lacing his voice. “Now will you lay off?”

“Was it really so hard to admit what’s wrong?”

“It was, yes.” He groaned.

“I know you’re not used to being sick, but usually people admit they don’t feel well, stay in bed, and take medicine.”

He nodded sleepily, took the medicine from her outstretched hand, and then allowed himself to fall back into a drug-induced slumber.


End file.
